Trip to Twilight Town
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Roxas and Namine go to a trip after their wedding! From It wasn't a Mistake meeting you.
1. Chapter 1

It's not going to be a one short, it's just going to be about their trip!

Roxas and Namine were packing their things to go to their trip. They went back and froth to their dresser to their suitcases, the happy couple were smiling as they were packing.

"Where are we going?" Namine asked.

"Twilight Town, " answered Roxas.

Namine zipped the suitcases. "That's everything. "

"Good, now I'm getting out of this tux," replied Roxas.

"I'm getting out of this dress," said Namine.

They both changed out of their wedding clothes, they changed into their normal clothes. After they were finished packing they picked up their suitcases, and headed downstairs.

Roxas opened the front door for Namine, she walked out of the house, then Roxas walked out of the house, he locked the door. The couple walked over to Roxas' car, he unlocked the car. Namine opened the door of the back seat, she put her suitcase in, then Roxas put his suitcase in the car.

They both got in the car at the sametime. Roxas put the keys in the ignition, then they drove off.

"I have something to tell you," said Namine.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to the hotel, " replied Namine.

"Alright, the hotel has a indoor pool, " said Roxas.

Namine smiled. "That's great."

"I already miss Amber," said Roxas.

"Me too," said Namine.

two hours past by, and they arrived at the hotel.

"I can't believe it's already in the evening," said Namine.

Roxas and Namine got out of the car, they got their suitcases out of the car, they entered the hotel, the young couple checked in at the front desk. After they checked they went upstairs to find room 103. Namine and Roxas looked at the numbers on the doors.

Namine couldn't wait to tell Roxas something, she couldn't wait to see his face, it's going to be joy, and happiness.

"There's our room," said Roxas. They walked up to the door, Roxas unlocked the door, they stepped into the room. It only had one bed, just for them. Roxas and Namine took their suitcases, and put them on the floor by their bed.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Roxas asked.

Namine's face lit up with joy, and she smiled. "I'm pregnant. "

Roxas' face was filled with joy. "That's great. " He hugged her.

Namine hugged him back. "Another baby."

"Yes," she smiled.

Roxas broke the embrace, and he kissed her soft pink lips.

Namine kissed him back.

Roxas pulled away, he couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy that he is going to be a great father to the two kids he's going to have.

Roxas' smile, made Namine smile, she was happy to see Roxas filled with joy. "What do you want to do?"

"Watch TV," he replied.

Namine sat on the bed. Roxas grabbed the remote from the desk, then he sat on the bed with his wife, he turned on the TV. "After when that baby is born, let's have one more."

Namine smiled. "Sounds good."

Roxas turned on the TV, he put on some cartoons, there was nothing good on, so cartoons were the best thing that was on.

Surprise, Namine's pregnant! :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Missing pajamas

Namine fell asleep, Roxas was still watching TV. Roxas rose from the bed, he walked over to the suitcase, he bent down, and unzipped the whole thing. He was dugging through his clothes to look for his pajamas, he couldn't find them, he looked everywhere in the suitcase. He thought it was weird that his pajamas.

Namine heard him, she woke up. "Babe, what are you doing?"

Roxas stood up straight, and he looked at Namine. "I don't have any pajamas. "

"I don't think you packed any," replied Namine.

"That's just great," said Roxas.

"Could you get mine out of the suitcase? " Namine asked kindly.

Roxas bent down again and pulled out Namine's pajamas, he stood up straight, and handed them to Namine, then Roxas zipped the suitcase back together.

Namine rose from the bed, she got undressed. Roxas took off his shirt and pants, then he laid on the bed.

Namine put on a white tanktop, and pink shorts. She got into bed with Roxas, she laid down beside.

Roxas covered them with the blanket. "What do you want to do tomorrow? "

"Well, tomorrow there is a band playing in town, we could do that," suggested Namine.

"Yeah sounds good to me," replied Roxas.

"Great, and hit the pool," said Namine.

"Yup, and I don't know what to do after that," said Roxas.

"We can relax," replied Namine.

"Sounds good to me," said Roxas.

Namine kissed his neck. "I love you."

Roxas kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

"We should get some sleep," said Namine.

"Yeah sounds good right about now," said Roxas as he closed his blue eyes.

"Night, " said Namine as she closed her blue eyes.

"Good night, " replied Roxas.

So short, sorry...


	3. Dancing

It was the afternoon, Roxas and Namine were in the Twilight Town watching a band play.

Namine was eating pink cotton candy on a stick, and Roxas had a corn dog.

Some people were slow dancing with their loved ones. Namine watched them dance, feeling really happy. She munched on her cotton candy.

Roxas finished his corn dog and put the stick on the ground. He obseved his wife looking at the other people dancing, and he could tell that she wanted to dance with her husband.

Namine was moving her body slowly to the beat of the music, eating her cotton candy.

Roxas continued to watch his wife dance, it made him smile. He faced her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to slowly dance with Namine.

Namine met her eyes with Roxas', she smiled and finished her cotton candy. Roxas took his hand off of her waist to grab the stick, and threw it to the ground away from them so they didn't step on it, then put his hand back around her waist.

Namine wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why did you throw the stick on the ground?"

"I just did, they usually pick up the trash after the band is done playing. " Answered Roxas.

"This is a fun afternoon." Said Namine.

The beat of the music slowed down, the guys held their girls close to their chest and slow danced.

Namine closed her eyes. "Oh Roxas, this is the best day so far."

"Mine too." Said Roxas.

Namine lifted her head off of his shoulder, her eyes met with his. She leaned in and kissed him on his lips, still dancing.

Roxas kissed her back.

The band finished playing that song, all the lovers stopped dancing. "Thanks for coming, enjoy your day." Said the lead singer of the band.

"Wanna head back to the hotel, and go in the pool?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Replied Namine.

Roxas and Namine walked out of the town, they took a path that lead to Sunset Hill.

"I already have my bikini on." Said Namine.

"I have my swim trunks on too." Said Roxas.

They walked off of the path, and entered the hotel. On the bottom floor was the pool area. They walked down the hallway a little ways until reaching the pool room.

Roxas opened the door of the pool room. Namine walked inside, Roxas following behind her. He let go of the door, and it closed by itself.

Roxas and Namine took their clothes off, and walked in the pool. The water wasn't to cold or to warm, it was just right, and nobody was in the room with them. They were alone.


End file.
